Sick or Love
by JdCrusty
Summary: I'm just putting this out, don't be mad. I don't own the rights to Person of interest, don't sue me!


Person of interest: the worn sleeve.

[I do not own Person of interest. So don't sue me!]

Reese is thinking too much about a certain someone.

One shot:

Reese was sick, more ways then one... with himself and the world. But if there was one thing he ever held in high esteem, it was a sense of duty. He respected that about Finch, Carter and Fusco and even Shaw. Regards to "Miss Shaw" Reese had a certain pity for, his own emotional ties were something to be thrown aside, cut out. But still ached, perhaps remnants of another time and world. Shaw really had no grasp of her emotions, nothing really to put a finger on. Cole perhaps would be her only real glimpse into any normal, human emotion. With a certain detached efficiency, it was like an exploitation or _voyeurism. __He seemed exposed, naked. While she was guarded, removed. Maybe unexplored, raw? Reese snaps out of his self indulgent musings, he and shaw were outsiders for mostly the same but also very different reasons. To be honest, very selfish reasons at that. : Reese was standing there in his apartment. Maybe an hour or two, he was sick feverish. All because he couldn't sleep, that dream about shaw as a caretaker. Now that was strange! Maybe even a little sick considering what dreams like those usually intale. But he didn't feel lusty or pent up. So what then? _

_He had to go, somewhere. Reese ambled to his feet, still dressed in his suit and coat. One look in the mirror revealed a pale, disheveled stranger from 2 years ago. Minus the drinking. Walking out of his bedroom, Reese was half expecting to see bear sprawled out on the couch. After a moment of confusion, his last memory of his companion was with shaw. Since he was feeling under the weather it was probably best. Without any company to preoccupy him, he suddenly had no reason to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, a slight diminutive form watched with bemused intrigue. "Well are you gonna ask me to sit down, maybe offer a drink?" Reese was sick but considering whom his thoughts were enamored with, it was no surprise it was Shaw "You wouldn't find much" Reese remarked "No kidding, figured i'd bring my own" Shaw sauntered over and handed him a glass. Reese held the glass up, what're you drinking? Shaw smirked, think of as scotch or something like that. "Drink up, or you'll hurt my feelings"_

_Reese gave her a mused look "you first. C'mon Reese, it's just you and me, it's an isolated incident at least"a slight flirtatious look in her eye. They both walked over to the couch, squaring off. Okay shaw, on the count of three. 1... 2... 3... Reese slammed back the drink, Shaw already downed hers a second before. They both sank back into the couch, a foot apart from one another. "Where's bear? With Harold, don't worry. Shaw imperceptively closed the distance "So.. How're you feeling?" Shaw almost mumbled while looking quite stoic at the same time." Is that why your here? It's nothing serious" She glances over at him " _

_Shaw never considered herself lady like nor a tomboy. As far as attractiveness went, it was a non issue. People either had something to say or they didn't. Didn't really matter, a non issue as far as she cared. However, in regards to one person. Shaw had a particular interest in one recluse, a man of mystery. Maybe a kindred spirit? Whatever it was, her thoughts were in free fall. "Your not making this easier y'know" Shaw said as she leaned into the confused Reese "Really now, I haven't a clue why your here, miss Shaw" Reese figured he'd may as well make the most of his present company, Shaw had the same idea as well. " Screw it, I'll help myself then" She then straddled Reese and began working him out of coat and jacket, not so gently of course. " you do know I'm sick right? Best way to get rid of a cold, Reese. Give it to me" Shaw really didn't care, she already gotten over the flu. "besides, it's like to many opportunities like this. Your worth a little cold, Reese" They embraced, The End. Blleeegggg!_


End file.
